When We All Met
by SwimEatReadLive
Summary: Ginny and Harry are on a date celebrating Ginny's 18th birthday when they met an unexpected friend, Percy Jackson, when he is spending time under water with Annabeth. After the Heroes of Olympus series and all the Harry Potter books.*** I'm on a pause from writing right now. I'll try to write something soon. Sorry.*** Enjoy :)
1. Chapter 1 Harry

Chapter 1 Harry

"Tell me where we're going!" Ginny wined

"No. It's a birthday surprise!" I said

"At least tell me how I'm going to get there"

"We're going to apparate, obviously." Then I raped a cloth around her eyes, as she laughed hilariously. I grabbed her hand feeling the burst of heat I feel every time I touch her. A moment later I apparated us out of the world, feeling the familiar pull and rip of my body getting transformed into new form.

When we arrived I took her over to the beach and pulled out my wand. This is the part I had through a million times in my mind. I told her to sit down and she did. She looks so young and innocent sitting there crossed legged in the sand, it was like the first day we met all over again.

"Wingardium Leviosa" I whispered, pointing my wand out at the water. Next thing I knew there was a tunnel leading into the water, the base along the ground walking into the deepest parts of the water. And Ginny was giggling through it all.

"Can I open my eyes now?" Ginny asked.

"Not yet, it's not ready!" I said in a teasing voice.

"What is 'it'?" Ginny asked.

"It's a birthday surprise, I already told you!"

"Okay, well, hurry up with whatever 'it' is." She said as she giggled like a four year old.

"Okay, okay, just one more minute and it will be ready, please standup so I can walk you one step further into this wonderful day that is your birthday!"

Laughing she stood up and held his arm like Cinderella walking into a ball with her prince charming, witch he obviously wasn't. She's just had to make me feel like every second I was with her was better then the last.

We walked into the tunnel and just kept walking until we were so deep I couldn't see the surface then suddenly, all at once, I clasped the pathway we had just come from so that we where just standing in a singular bubble of water at the bottom sea.

"Go ahead, take off your blindfold!" I said almost breathless from view and from her. As she took off the blindfold her beautiful face light up little by little. I wish we could've lived in that moment and we could relive it over and over again watching as she takes it all in, breathless nonetheless.


	2. Chapter 2 Percy

Chapter 2 Percy

August 11th, nothing really big was going to happening today so I thought I'd make something really big happen. Annabeth was always busy but that's the only thing he could think of to make today special.

"Together you and I eating PB&J sandwiches down by the beach on the coast of the Long Island Sound. I can just imagine it now! Come on Annabeth! Don't you want a break?" I exclaimed.

This was my only plan, to talk the smartest girl, in like, the world, into stopping everything she's doing and going to the beach with me, a nobody son of Poseidon. What kind of a fool am I? So standing just out side the door to the Athena cabin I was waiting for her to turn me down, kiss my cheek then walk right back into her cabin to like read or something. But then something weirder happened. Annabeth looked at me for a moment and then said

"Yah, okay seaweed brain. You're on. I'd love to actually." Next thing I knew she stepped outside and grab my hand. I was so shocked, I just stood there in her doorway and looked at where she had just been standing and starred for just a second then I said "Yah, okay let's go, I've got a picnic basket ready in my cabin. I'll just grab it, then we can get going."

She walked with me over to my cabin where she politely stood outside as I ran in and grabbed the basket from my completely messy room, thank the gods she didn't come in, she would start yelling at me about this and probably wouldn't stop till it was clean, which wouldn't happen till like tomorrow or the next day or maybe even never. When I came outside she was looking the other direction so I put my arm around her making her jump.  
>"Hey!" She yelped.<br>"Hay is for horses, smarty pants!" I teased.  
>Then we began to walk towards Fireworks beach past the mess hall and down the riverside. She'd fallen right into my trap. And she was going to love it!<p>

I didn't know what to pack so I did what I do best, I procrastinated. Just before I was going to leave to go see Annabeth I grabbed a green blanket, that I seemed to have tones of here in the Poseidon cabin and ran, hard, to the mess hall where I grabbed two enchanted glasses and some PB&J sandwiches. Now holding Annabeth's hand walking down to the beach I wished I'd packed like anything else.

"Percy?" Annabeth asked, "What are we going to do when we get there?"

"Oh, I've got a whole romantic day planed!" I said knowing that was a silly gimmick and feeling my sarcastic smile stretched across my face.

Annabeth was always pointing out exciting things in nature, at one point while we were walking she stop me and told me to hold my breath and just listen. After minute of nothing but listing not even breathing, she couldn't hold her breath anymore and she took a huge breath of air, I followed not really needing the air but just out of habit. Then as if it had not happened she began to walk on. After about two hundred meters of silence she asked me what I had heard and I said  
>"I heard the water crashing onto the sand and the waves moaning as they moved across bay." She looked at me and smiled, then with that smile plastered across her face she declared "We hear very different things."<p>

When we got to the beach it was completely empty. I laded down the green blanket as close to the water as possible with out it actually being in the water and then stood over the blanket looking down at my work and at Annabeth. She was the sitting with her feet tucked in front of her with her chin resting on her knees. Sitting down I put my arm around her waist. She leaned her head against my chest, tensing her entire body and then loosening it all in one deep breath. She looked up to my face cutely and slowly. Then I leaned closer and I kissed her softly and slowly, then stronger and faster. Then laying on the blanket, feeling the heat of our lives wash over my entire body, her hands found mine and it was too much. Losing control of my powers in the heat of the intense moment, a huge wave washed up over the blanket putting us into the bay, still kissing and holding each other. I broke apart just a second to get my boundaries. I could breath underwater forever but I knew Annabeth was quickly losing air. Summoning all the oxygen I could to surround Annabeth and I. I held her tighter than I ever had before, not warning to lose this moment, not wanting to lose her. And I just kept holding on.


	3. Chapter 3 Harry

Chapter 3 Harry

We sat down in each other's arms, me holding her so her cheek was leaning my chest and our feet just broke the water.

"Ginny?" I said braking the few minutes of silence.

"Harry?" she replied.

"Do you know what your brother would say if he saw us right now?" I was never really good at joking, but I try. I always get something out of Ginny; a laugh, a giggle, a snicker, a chuckle, some time a little some times a lot, but always something.

"Probable something like 'Oh, no, no, ah, no, come on, yuck, that's just repulsive'" she said in her best Ron impression. Snickering as she said it, with a wide smile stretched across her face.

"You should smile more," I announced "You look incredibly beautiful when you smile." She gave me a sour face. "Not that you just don't look marvelous when your not." I said quickly trying to cover up "You always look great!" She was back to smiling but now she was staring off into the water not exactly on edge but just enough to think that maybe she thought someone, Ron, would walk in on them.

"No ones coming." I told her so quietly that it may not have even escaped of my mouth.  
>"I know, it just," she said a moment later pausing and unsure "it's just we; we have never had this before!" She said a little more enthusiastically. Then she turned her entire body and kissed me with so much power it felt impossible that she could have just been speaking. I held her with one hand on her lower back and the other with my wand in hand just below her neck but ever so softly compared to her kiss as if to say 'your leading this' then I laid back slowly taking her with me. She was holding me in a hug with her arms tightly raped under my arms then around to one centre point in my back. We had taken off our shoes so the fact that our feet were splashing in the water didn't bother me a bit, truthfully it was a bit refreshing, when my whole body filled up with what felt like lava the freezing cold bay water cooled me down and grounded me to the here and now, not letting my mind drift, not that that felt possible. One of Ginny's cool hands walked its self up my back to my hair and began to grab hold of it as if it was the only way to keep me from flying away. She gently bit down on my bottom lip as her other hand found its way to the bottom my shirt, and gently lifted it up. She let out a soft giggle and backed her face away from mine just looking into my eyes. Still feeling tension built up inside of me I took one deep breath in through my nose and just barely breathing I let go of everything including the wand that was in my hand. I pulled Ginny closer filling the little room that was between us, kissing her harder than what even seamed possible, gripping the edge of her shirt with one hand and the edge of her hair line with my other, now free, hand.<p>

I didn't know what was happening till there was no more air and only water. Our little makeshift house under the bay was now gone and in its place refreshingly cool water. The pressure started to build up and it was a surprise it hadn't already killed us. For some reason this water felt different, it may have been Ginny but it felt almost magical as if it had been enchanted to be weightless. I held Ginny close holding on to her with all I was when a wave of panic washed over me. I clasped the water with my right hand trying to find my wand; if I had it I could summon air, or create a wave to shot us to the surface or something, I could do something; just something I know what yet. I felt Ginny trying to reach her boots where she always kept her wand but she had taken them off and kept her wand inside them. That's when she pulled her face towards mine and we began to kiss, not a romantic kiss but a desperate last-minute this is how it's going to end kind of kiss. And if this truly was how it was how it was going to end, I was glad I was here, holding her, feeling the beat of her heart against mine and the heat of her life as close to me as it had ever been before. Her life slowly slipping away, as everything in mine went black.


	4. Chapter 4 Percy

Chapter 4 Percy.

After safely getting Annabeth oxygen, I felt this disturbance in the water. Something that just severely changed and I thought I better go check it out but I didn't want to leave Annabeth today so I had to get her to come. Coughing and choking Annabeth was taking deep breaths breathing in the air I had summoned.

"Thank you." She said in a week voice.

"No problem," Knowing I should apologize for getting us into this situation at the bottom of the bay, I said "and, well, I'm really sorry. I wasn't planning on washing us to the bottom of the bay, I should have had more control over my emotions, it just kind of slipped out, I…"

"Percy, its okay," she interrupted "its okay that you lost control of your self, really, I was pretty lost too. And I really liked it." That last part she said a little awkwardly.

"Yes but I could have killed you. And Annabeth," I said lifting her chin so she was looking at me. "I can't lose you, I don't know what I would have done to my self if I'd drowned you. I probably would have just stayed right here holding you hoping you would come back and wishing I could drown with you."

"Percy that's really flattering, but you couldn't have killed me, you tried your hardest and were both okay now!" She was smiling, no it was more like grinning but then her lips formed a cold and hard shape, how she looked when she was really thinking in depth about something bad.

"Percy, I think there's something you should know."

"Anything, you know you can tell me anything." 

"We aren't alone" She said pointing behind me, I slowly turned around hoping that I wouldn't see my dad or Tyson floating nearby holding camera but what I saw was much worse. A ginger haired girl and a skinny dark haired boy, about our age, where drifting about a kilometer away holding on to one other as if last resort. I could tell they were still alive but just barely. I motion for Annabeth to stay in the bubble of air that I had created and then quickly forced the water to push me over towards them. Before I had in reach them I summoned air to surround them then grabbing each of there hands I summoned the water to pull us back towards Annabeth.

Once I got to her, I got her to set them down so they were laying on their back, as I concentrated on the water in their lungs.

"Percy what's going on?" Annabeth asked worriedly 

"Mortals, somehow they got to the bottom without dying. There still alive but barely and they're dying from the inside now, I'm trying to get the water out of their lungs but there really no point." I was still trying but it felt useless, as if Hades was really determined to kill these two and my dad was on his side. 

"Keep trying." Annabeth said determinedly 

"I am I'm not going to let two teenagers die." I think that sounded mean but Annabeth wouldn't judge me on that she knew how I got when I was focusing. After a few seconds the ginger girl suddenly started to cough up water then she started to take wheezy breaths. I was so stunned that I had almost forgotten about the boy till Annabeth said "Percy," then pointed at the boy. I focused all I could on the water inside him. I couldn't imagine if the girl fully woke up to see, which was my guess her boyfriend, lying on my lap dead. Okay I could imagine it, would just be like if I hadn't saved Annabeth a few moments ago. 

The girl was almost fully awake now, when she started to talk in a hushed whisper  
>"Harry?" She asked in some kind of drown down ascent looking up at Annabeth. <p>

"Harry's going to be okay." Annabeth said I'm a soothing whisper. "I'm Annabeth and this is Percy. He's trying to get the water out of Harry's lungs." 

Instantly she spun around so that she was facing Harry, or who I assumed was Harry, with no trouble at all, as if she had been flouting under water in a big bubble all her life, then she began to whimper as she pet his dark brown hair. 

"Harry, Harry, Harry, please come back to me, Harry. I never told you enough Harry but I love you, hope you know that. I love you so much!" 

Focusing on the water not really the person, I put force into my actions not asking but demanding the water to move, I was not letting this boy die. Moments later Harry softly coughed and then opened his eyes, taking slow deep berths. Annabeth and I let out deep breaths simultaneously knowing now that he was going to be okay. Then I lend over and helped her to her feet kissing her softly. Then the girl pulled Harry up to her and kissed him. I was about to tell her that kissing him right now was probably a bad idea do to the fact that he needs like as much air possible because he was just drowning, when she pulled away letting him breath but pulling him into a lose hug, her on her knees and him half laying down.

"Harry." I said getting his attention. The girl let go of him and they both stood up the girl holding all of Harry's weight and turned towards me.

"Hi, well, I'm Percy and this is Annabeth and um..." That's when I realized that I didn't know what I was going to tell this bunch of mortals but Annabeth realized this and quickly jumped in. 

"Don't freak out but you two almost drowned, but Percy here saved you." Harry looked at the girl, who whispered something into his ear, then back to me. 

"Thank you Percy, but if you don't mind me asking, where are we?" His voice was not too deep but anything but girly, he spoke with a week British accent but it was definitely there. He wore old faction circular glasses, but the part that connected to two lenses was broken. I wanted how he got here but then my brain wondering on to what I was going to tell them, and what the mist was already showing them 

"Um, well, believe what you want but you're at the bottom of the Long Island Sound." They probable thought this was a joke so telling them the truth couldn't do much here, right. Annabeth elbowed me in the chest, obviously thinking it could. 

What happened next really surprised me; he looked at the girl and then reflected and dreading said "Yeah, that's what I thought"


	5. Chapter 5 Harry

Chapter 5 Harry

Some boy who claimed to be Percy was standing with his arm around a girl who said she was Annabeth, they looked muggle but because we where standing at the bottom of the Long Island Sound with a large bubble of air surrounding us, my guess was they were anything but muggles. I looked to see if they're holding wands or even had any with them but they didn't. Ginny locked eyes with me and whispered into my ear.

"Ask them if they know where our wands are."

I whisper back

"They'll think we're crazy if we ask them to look for two random sticks."

She looked at me stupidly

"There not muggle. Maybe there wizards from one of the other schools, and they might understand and just hand us over our wands." 

"Maybe..." I said under my breath.

"So I'm Harry and this is Ginny." I said gesturing to Ginny which is really didn't have to do because there's no one else there. Then gesturing the bay above us I continued "And would you mind expelling all this to us."

Percy looked to Annabeth; I could tell already she was the talker, the smart one, the one who knew just what to say and exactly what not to say. As they whispered back and forth for a moment I took in just how American they looked. They were both wearing washed out jeans and a bright orange t-shirt that said 'Camp Half-Blood' with what looked like a Pegasus on it -what ever that meant- Annabeth was wearing the same thing but in a v-neck. So they were from some camp? This really isn't making sense. A moment later Annabeth spoke, she had a calm yet intelligent voice but what she said didn't seam relevant.

"Who are your parents?" She asked

Ginny took the pleaser of answering this for me as she knew I hated this question but she didn't say what I thought she would say.

"Are you kidding me?" She said sarcastically. Blank looks came through on both Percy and Annabeth faces. Moving my hair so my scar was visible she continued "You really don't know who he is? Or who his parents were?" Sadly she put emphasis on the 'were'.

Annabeth replayed almost instantly. "I'm sorry about your parents Harry, but no, we don't know who you are." She continued. "I was actually very surprised you didn't recognize Percy. But back to you two. Who are, or were, your parents?" She was really going at this whole parent's thing. "I hope you know who your parents is vary important to us and our camp. That's pretty much why we have the camp."

Ginny answered properly but sounding some what confused.

"Well, my mum and dad are Molly and Arthur Weasley and Harry's parents, they, were James and Lilly Potter."

Percy looked vary confused but since I meet him that's all he seamed to be, confused.

"Are you sure they are you birthparents." He blurted out.

"Positive." I said proudly with a little smile, I love my parents and wouldn't want any other wizard or witch as my mum and dad.

"This doesn't make sense," Annabeth said to Percy a little to loud. "There so magic in their blood!"

Letting go of me Ginny stepped foreword. "Wait a second blonde; we have magic in our blood!" She announced. Annabeth seemed to take offense to this, either she thought we where lying through our teeth or she hated being called blonde, I was considering both options and was praying it was the second one.

"My mum and dad are proud, full blood, witches and wizards; same with me and all my brothers!" She continued. "And don't you go calling Harry Potter a mud-blood or you're going to have the entire Wizarding world casting curses at you from all angels!" just give us our wands! And let us leave! I raised my arm and set it on hers so she knew to stop. She hated when anyone was called a mud-blood. Percy looked confused as always and Annabeth looked mad, at what I still do not know.

"Annabeth," Percy said hushed "I need to talk to you, alone." Annabeth nodded grabbing a hold to Percy's arm. How could they talk alone we where in a 7 by 7 foot box, with definitely no privacy from one another? But if they were going to get privacy, then that meant me and Ginny were too, and I need to tell her that maybe she shouldn't have told them what she just had, but looking into her deep brown eyes I could tell she was already betting herself up about it. Percy now nodding back to Annabeth he looked at Ginny and I and with a half smile said.

"We will be right back. I suggest not trying to leave because you will probably die. Oh and we will talk about what Ginny just said when we get back. See ya."

Very confused, Ginny and I stared at Percy and Annabeth as they walked out of the bubble and into the water; after they walked about 25 feet a million bubbles of air sounded them and formed a little room just like the one Ginny and I were standing in. Annabeth took long deep breaths gasping for air but Percy looked unfazed. They began to talk, Percy looking back at us every few seconds with a very concerned look on his face, as he turned back to Annabeth this time she kissed him with so much strength I could almost feel it from this distance.

Percy had warned us not to leave because we would probably die. Looking back at them now just braking away from their kiss moments later, they were definitely not died.


	6. Chapter 6 Percy

Chapter 6 Percy

Annabeth had her arms around my neck with her elbows bent at my shoulders. My hands resting on her lower back, I was holding her tight she was holding me tighter. She broke apart slowly, than began to speak.

"Now focus"

"If that's how you're going to get me to focus, it's not going to work!" I replied laughing.

She looked at me smiling and asked "Do you ever focus?"

"I try, for you."

Her stormy gray eyes were shielded with joy and laughter but as she looked to our new found friends her smile faded she looked at me and whispered desperately "I have no idea what to do."

Pressing my cheek against hers to my lips where so close to her ear, I was practically kissing her, I whispered. "Its okay, we'll work through this."

She pulled back so we were face-to-face again "What do you think we should do?" She asked

Hesitant I replied "I think we should ask them some questions and then, tell them the truth. I know this is crazy but there not mortals, they'll understand. Ginny said they where wizards, and we don't really know what that means so, we can do right now is ask"

"Your right, that is crazy." She said a moment later "but it's all we can do."

"Shall we go" I said stepping out into the water holding out my arm

"Hold on seaweed brain." She grabbed my arm strongly pulling my back into the air bubble. "We don't even know what we are going to ask?"

"How about; hey, what a wizard? What are your powers? Why are you at the bottom of our bay? What's a mud-blood? Do you know what we are? Do you have to have your wands to cast spells and curses? What else can you do? What kind of spells are there? Why have we never heard of wizards before? Annabeth! We have tones of question, or I do in any case!" I was talking fast and possibly had an annoyed tone. She put her hand on my shoulder it instantly releasing all the tension in my body, she had a way of just calming me down.

"Percy" she said with as soothing voice as ever "I have tones of questions" she put emphasis on the tones "and it's going be okay, stay calm. We know what questions we want to ask," Emphasis on the want "we just have to ask the right ones."

I looked over to where Harry and Ginny were now sitting cross lagged right were we had left them. Luckily they hadn't tried to leave; I was so not in the mood to save them again.

Shyly Annabeth asked me "When we go over is it okay if I talk, you know ask the questions?"

Re-leaved I answered quickly "Yes! Totally! I thought I was going to have to ask you."

"What?" she asked confused "but you love to talk?"

Talking fast and nervous I answered "I know it's just I always mess up words when I get nervous, and I don't want to offend them. Also you always know jut what to say and when and you're going to remember exactly what questions we chose to ask and if I had to ask them I would probably just ask them dumb questions like; why they are at the bottom of my bay or if they know what we are? Then I'll probably start talking in Greek and they will freak out, then I'll start swearing in Greek and it's just going to be horrible. And in the end none of you will want anything to do with me!" letting out a deep breath I tried to concentrate.

Looking at me sympathetically Annabeth said "Wow! You've really go this all planed out!"

I looked back to her frustrated gesturing to the water and said "Do you mind?"

"Not at all. Take all the time you need to clear your mind." Dining into the water every thing felt better. Closing my eyes I tried to clear my mind. Why did everything that happens to me have to be so stressful? I could feel my self floating upward so I willed the water to stay where it was. Taking a deep breath in, I opened my eyes. They instantly flew to Annabeth. Her beautiful golden hair, her oddly tan skin, for a bookworm like her who spent most of her time inside, all of her was incredible. I noticed that she had laid down on the floor of the bay and was now just looking up at me, who was locked in place just above her head, in wonder. She was probably asking herself why she is going out with a loser like me but then she most likely corrected herself he may be a loser who loses his temper from time to time but he did save the world like 4 or 5 times so he has that and don't forget about the romantic dates he takes you on, oh wait he has no self control so we always end up at the bottom of some bay or lake.

Willing the water to push me towards her as fast as possible I dove into the air bubble and landed on top of Annabeth, pulling her lips to mine I willed her to be dry and right then made the endless choice to be the best boyfriend then husband to this incredibly smart and beautiful girl, for as long she will have me.

**NOT IN STORY**

**I just wanted to say thank you to all who have read my FanFiction. I put a lot of work into it and very much appreciate all the follows and faves! Also HAPPY BIRTHDAY to a very good friend of mine who I believe is reading this and inspired me to first read the PJO and Harry Potter then to write this and everything I have or will ever write! Hope is an awesome day for you and anyone else who is celebrating on Friday February 21! Can't wait to see you again!**


	7. Chapter 7 Harry

Chapter 7 Percy

Sitting on the ground I held Ginny in my arms as she continued to cry, as she had been since Annabeth and Percy left. I kept telling her 'it's okay' but she didn't believe me, maybe she never would.

"They were going to find out anyway"  
>I said<p>

"Yes, but I shouldn't have been like this." She countered gesturing to herself.

Trying to lighten the mood I suggested that we move past this mastake and talk about more important matters.

Still weeping Ginny replayed 'okay' in a week voice

I looked to her and lightly planted a kiss on her check, looking back to her I said. "What do we tell them? What do we ask them? They're definitely not wizards but they are not completely muggle."

Wiping her tears out of her beautiful eyes she spoke to me and with her same stuttering and week voice, and said. "I don't know. But I do know the first thing we have to ask them when they get here is what they are and what they what with us."

Rapidly she stood up and looked back to me then she stuck her hand into the water. Freaking out I stood up and pulled it out back into the air bubble.

"What were you thinking" I asked angrily "that could've killed you; Percy said that that would probably kill you"

Rubbing the water onto her face she countered me with a voice that was more confident and more her. "No! He said that if I, left, I would probably die and whatever's protecting them I thought would protect me too, right, that just makes sense. And there coming back right now, no I thought this was the best opportunity. Also I'm just splashing my face with some water, I don't plan on letting them see that I've been crying"

I looked at her blankly, then remembering that Ginny had just said they were on there way over I spun around to see Percy walking towards us with Annabeth on his arm as if they where on there way to an old fashion ball. These two were odd, and definitely in love, anyone, let alone anyone who was trapped at the bottom of a bay with them, could tell you that in a heartbeat.

Giving Ginny a hug I apologized. "Sorry I'm just nervous and freaked out by all of this."

"Its okay, just, when they get over here do not let me talk, please, I'll probably say something I shouldn't and you're much better at talking to people. Just answer all of there questions honestly and ask all of ours." She broke the hug just barley and looked up at me; I was a good 3 inches taller so she was always looking up at me. "Please," she bagged "Do it for me, or do it for us. And if you won't do it for me or for us, do it for you. Just please, please, do this." I didn't know if I wanted to do all the talking but I quickly agreed so that Ginny didn't have to do something she didn't want to do, and just as I did Annabeth and Percy walked into the bubble. Annabeth began to gasp for air as the walk over here must have taken around a minute and a half and any normal person would need air after that long underwater. Thinking about this made me wonder why Percy was standing there just holding Annabeth, not needing to gasp or anything, as if he didn't ever need air.

Before Annabeth had even fully recuperated herself I blurted out the only questions we had planed on asking. "What are you two and what do you want with us?"

Percy looked up obviously startled by my forwardness, then down to Annabeth, who just nodded still gasping for air, he held most if not all of Annabeth's body weight but none the less he answered me.

"We are half-bloods, children of the gods if you will. My father is Poseidon and Annabeth's mother is Athena. Before you go asking us a bunch of questions let Annabeth answer your second question." So many questions flooded my mind. Is it because he is the son of Poseidon that he can breathe underwater? What powers doses Annabeth have being the child of Athena? Are there others, more children of the gods? Dose this mean the gods are real? Are there children of all the gods? Looking to Ginny I could see the same questions fill her eyes with wonder.

In the time I had spent asking myself these questions Annabeth had regained her strength and was now about to answer our other question; what do you want with us? "What do we want with you?" she asked herself allowed. "Well, we want from you what you want from us. We want answers. What's a wizard? What are your powers? Why are you at the bottom of our bay? What's a mud-blood? What do you know about us? Do you have to have your wands to cast spells and curses? What else can you do? What kind of spells are there? Why have we never heard of wizards before? And most importantly where are your wands?"

She was right we wanted the same thing from them as they wanted from us, but listing to all Annabeth's questions I could tell that the all powerful, water controlling, mastermind, children of the gods were at least a little scared of us, because if they weren't they wouldn't care where our wands were or if we heeded them at all.

Annabeth was had a stern look on her face but spoke with the utmost sympathy. "Sorry, let's do this as a conversation. Do you want to sit, we could go to the beach, but there might be people up there?"

"No here's okay, lets just sit." We all sat, Percy, Annabeth and I cross legged, Ginny with her legs bent laying them to her side with her head leaning on my shoulder.

As Percy put his arm around her, Annabeth started up this little conversation of ours. "Okay." she said letting out a deep breath. "Do you need your wands to cast spells?"


	8. Chapter 8 Percy

Chapter 8 Percy

Annabeth and I just stared at them till Harry eventually spoke up.

"With most things, yes we need our wands but there are a few spells that we don't need them for. Most of them are very simple as many witches and wizards do them accidentally when we are young." I saw a rush of relief wash over Annabeth, and I couldn't blame her, knowing that they must have wands to cast spells gave us the power to make them unable to curse us or anyone. After a moment of silence Annabeth asked the question that we where all thinking.

"And where are your wands?"

Harry looked at her oddly as if thinking. "So you don't have them?" he said in a panicked voice, which made his English accent sound almost American. "We thought you had taken them when we where unconscious!"

Sounding genuinely worry for them, Annabeth instantly replayed. "No, I'm sorry, but we didn't take them. Maybe, later, when we are done Percy can look for them; they have to be around here somewhere. You'd do that for them, right Percy?" She could probably hide her joy, of having this advantage over Harry and Ginny, from them but I could see though her act all the way to her joyful smile that was trying to escape from her worried look. I nodded in agreement; I would help them, later. Later when we knew what we where up against and later when we had our answers. I would get there wands and let them leave but not until then.

"Thank you," Harry replied in his gratefully little British ascent. "I don't know how I could possibly thank you to the fullest, but for now information is all I can give. What else did you want to know?"

"What dose it mean when you say that your wizards?" Annabeth was always greedy when it came to information, that was her mother lacking though, but right now it was especially showing.

Harry shifted his weight and began to speak as if he was about to tell an ancient story and was hours long. "Wizardkind or wizards and witches, witches being female wizards, are humans born with the ability to use magic. Magic is an inherited trait usually passed from parent to child. There are many types of wizards but they are all equal in ability. Pure-bloods are born of two Wizarding parents and half-bloods are born from one wizard and one muggle or muggle-born parent. A muggle being non-magic folk and a muggle-born bring a witch or wizard whose parents where both muggle but whose ancestors had some magic in there blood that came out into them." Speaking quickly Harry caught him self and slowed down. "For a person to perform magic usefully, a good deal of training is required. Wild magic is typically used with young and untrained children; most will perform magic subconsciously in moments of strong moments of emotion such as fear, anger or even joy. A powerful or intelligent wizard or witch can direct this force in less random ways…" He trailed off into a place he seamed he didn't seam to want to be, maybe reliving a memory or just remembering something disappointing. Maybe he had been one of these wizards or he knows someone like this, or maybe someone he hates had this ability where he had not, and was jelly.

We sat there in silence for what felt like half an hour but were probably much longer. Ginny had begun to cry hearing of her world, of her life. Who knew, maybe it wasn't her life anymore. Who knew anything anymore? Annabeth was sitting there wide eyed just taking it all in sometimes she would start to ask something but stopped herself probably thinking it was stupid, or something I would ask. She was probably just answering her own questions as she asked them, or maybe she just couldn't find the words, that would be a first. I had so many guesses but that's all they where; guesses, maybes, could be's, I don't knows's. Why did this seam to be the story of my life?

I hated this silence and being ADHD I hated sitting still this long. I could feel it catching up to Annabeth, so I picked up my big boy panties and stood up. Everyone's gaze shifted to me.

"Do you want to walk, I can't sit still this long."

Looking around Ginny wiped her eyes and answered. "Can you move this with us?"

I figured she was talking about the air, so kind of showing off I grabbed her and Annabeth's hands I summand the water to push us forward, still along the ground but at least moving. Hoping Ginny had tightened the grip on Harry's hand I sped up moving so fast that I could only hear the fish complaining for a second before we flew past them. I came to a stop and called for air, also I willing my self to stay wet because it felt so good. Once the air had surrounded us I let go of Ginny's hand. As I began to walk away I heard one word whispered from Ginny's lips. "Whoa!"

Turning around I offered my hand to Ginny. "Want a dry?" Confused, she took it and she instantly became dry. And there it was again. "Whoa!"

"Hey seaweed brain, can I have a dry." Annabeth chimed in. Letting go of her hand, I leaned in and kissed her gently. The moment my lips touched hers the water began to float away one drop at a time. By the time I pulled away she was completely dry.

Looking back to Harry and Ginny, I heard that same one word escape from Ginny's lips.

"Whoa!"


	9. Chapter 9 Harry

Chapter 9 Harry

After Percy had dried me off, we sat down again but because Annabeth refused to lay one finger on Percy wail he was wet, he dried off. I could tell the water felt so good that he almost just said "okay" and just sat down alone beside her. But anyone could tell he was in love Annabeth and I know that she would see him ignoring her as him picking the water over her so he dried off. But I did not let that fool me, he didn't do it for her, Annabeth was not the boss of Percy, or at least he didn't want her to be, in my mind I guess he did it for 'them' because without their 'them' I feel that there would be no Percy or Annabeth, that they would just fade until they were nothing. They really did love each other. No it was more then love; it was as if they were two parts of the same whole as if without one half there would be no other half. As if they lived the same life and had experienced the same events. Wow that sounded cheesy, good thing I didn't say that out loud.

"Wow," Ginny said braking up Percy and Annabeth's fighting. "So your dad really is Poseidon?"

Percy replied not as insulted as I thought he would be... "Don't worry every time I see him I ask him the same thing." He must have seen my panic because he spoke directly to me "As of last week yep I'm 50% sea god, but I'm going down to see him tomorrow so that may change, but that's highly unlikely."

Existed Ginny looked to Annabeth and asked. "What can you do as a child of, who was it, Athena, right?"

Annabeth looked annoyed at this question and I can see why based on Percy's answer.

"She can think, really fast, and is like, incredible with planning battles and she has the best strategy out of, like everyone at camp." I could tell Percy liked to talk about how incredible he thought Annabeth was, he was so completely modest when it came to him but he was truly proud of his girlfriend. "Also she has the power to be completely terrified-" Annabeth hit him hard in the shoulder.

"Ow!" He winced

"Not that!" Annabeth threatened.

Ginny looked over to me and said what I was thinking. "She's just like Hermione."

Annabeth looked over to us braking apart from her and Percy's whispering. "Who's Hermione?"

I spoke remembering that Ginny had told me she didn't feel comfortable talking. "She is one of my best mates. She dose tones of reading and got the best grades in our grade. She was muggle born but that doesn't matter, everyone probably agrees now that's she is the smartest witch or wizard in decades. She came with me on all of my, what do I call them adventures-"

"Quests?" Annabeth offered.

"Yes that perfect, quests! She and my mate Ron came with me on all of our quests. And truthfully we wouldn't have done anything without her."

"Dose sound like Annabeth." A new voice said enthusiastically. I looked past Percy towards the new voice as did everyone else. Standing there was a man that looked to be in his mid-twenties, he was wearing a floral print shirt, the kind you see tourist wearing when they go a vacation in hot places, and knee length tan shorts.

Intently Percy jumped up and tackled the stranger. Seeing that he didn't fall I realized Percy was hugging him. "Dad!" I heard him say into the man's chest.

Ginny and I were now on of feet and Annabeth was slowly getting up. Slowly I began to put two and two together and spoke explained it to Ginny "Percy's dad is the God of the sea, Lord Poseidon, and if this is his dad, then this is-"

"Lord Poseidon." Annabeth bowed. Ginny's grip tightened around my wrist

"Oh Annabeth, you know you can just call me Poseidon." He said smiling.

Ginny and I bowed. "Lord Poseidon."

"Well who are these two?" Poseidon asked his son.

"Harry Potter and Ginny Wesley, Sir." I answered, he seamed to be waiting for more but I didn't know what else to say.

"They don't know who there godly parents are." Percy said casually as if he wasn't talking to a god.

"You to are way to old not to be clamed. How old are you two 17, 18?"

"I am 19 and Ginny is 18 today, Lord Poseidon. But we aren't um…-" stupid me I forgot the name.

Poseidon was right Annabeth was just like Hermione, as she jumped in to save the day. "Poseidon, Harry and Ginny aren't Demigods, they have no Godly blood. They have informed us that they are wizards from 'Hogwarts School of witchcraft and wizardry'."

"Oh no!" Poseidon said. Then I lost my left, I felt very disoriented an I knew I wasn't at the bottom of the bay anymore, I began to open my eyes but the light was to bright, I had a feeling I shouldn't be where ever I was. There was loud chatter and much arguing. I felt Ginny materialize beside me, her grasp on my wrist was still there and I could tell she had the same feeling as me. As if we were being pulled away and there was no way we should be there.


	10. Chapter 10 Percy

Chapter 10 Percy

I felt my self materialize after who must have been my dear old dad obviously transported me somewhere. I felt Annabeth's hand on mine; she squeezed it to let me know she was there and for this I was thankful.

Being alone with my dad was never that bad, but if he had to bring somewhere, alone, in an obvious rush, that could never be good. He was Lord Poseidon, the God of the sea after all, and his emotions could change as fast as the waves could. I opened my eyes blinded by the familiar glow of Olympus, seeing that we where in the thrown room. I turned to see Harry and Ginny. Who where holding hands with there eyes closed, only half there; not being at all god they weren't technically aloud to be there. I looked around only to see my 30 foot tall dad sitting in his throne.

"Dad?" I yelled up to him. "What are we doing here?"

"Silence son." He said oddly kind. One by one the other Gods filled the thrones; Hestia, Hermes, Hephaestus, Demeter, Iris... As each of them arrived I waved to the gods and goddess I personally knew and nodded to the others. After about 2 minutes all but two thrones were full, Hades and Zeus. The gods and goddess chatted amused themselves; from time to time someone would look to me or my dad wondering why we where all here, and truthfully I wanted to know too. I looked over to Harry and Ginny who still had there eyes closed, most likely blinded by the glow that Olympus let off. Reaching over to Harry I set my free hand on his shoulder. He jumped, turning his head from side to side and trying to open his eyes but failing.

"Harry, its okay, its just me." I said trying to calm him down.

"Percy? Where are we? Why can't I open my eyes? I know I'm not supposed to be here."

Annabeth let go of my hand and walked over to a trembling Ginny and began to whisper in her ear, obviously trying to calm her.

"I'm here. And you're right you're not supposed to be here but it's okay. Listen to me." I said putting my other, now free, hand onto his other shoulder so I was looking directly at him. "Try to open your eyes now, but only look at me! Don't look at the ground or the walls or anything but me." Now pretty much bagging I said "and please don't try to look at the other people in the room, that's a good way to get killed."

Slowly he opened his eyes clearly frightened of what he might see.

"Yes! I can open my eyes!" he cheered, and then he tried to look over to Ginny when I quickly stopped him.

"Harry, eyes here." I said pointing to me "You can't look anywhere else the mist is too strong, you will probably got crazy, that or burn up instantly." A chill ran down Harry's spine, I didn't mean to scare him but that was the truth.

"Annabeth," I said with out looking away from Harry. "Ginny can open her eyes and look at you but please warn her she can't look any where else."

Cursing in ancient Greek she looked to me and said. "Now why didn't I think of that, Perc?"

"I don't know wise girl." I joked.

"Seaweed brain!" She teased.

A smile crept onto my face. "Owl Head!"

"Kelp Mouth!"

"Annie Bell!"

"Peter Johnson!"

"Book Worm!"

"Captain Salt Water!"

"Wow" Harry chimed in "you have more names for each other then Ron and Herminie!"

"I know, right!" Ginny laughed "I didn't think anyone could!"

"Ron?" Annabeth asked.

"I'll explain later." Harry reassured her. Annabeth turned away instructing Ginny on how she could open her eyes. I could see in Harry's eyes that he was scared but trying to hide it.

"Annabeth will take care of Ginny; she's good with words if you couldn't already tell."

Harry let out a deep breath then began to speak calmly. "So Percy, where are we?"

Unsure what I should tell him, I asked him to close his eyes while I speak to my dad. Thankfully he tightened his grip on Ginny's hand and agreed. After watching him close his eyes I walked up to my dad as confident as I could hoping he would come down talk to me. Thankfully he saw me walking over to him he shrank down to normal size and walked over to meet me. Thank the gods!

"Dad?" I asked kind of babyish.

"Yes, Percy? He answered with authority.

"What are we doing here? And why did you call everyone in?"

"You will find out soon enough, son."

"What do I tell the others? Harry and Ginny, they want to know where they are and why they can't open there eyes."

"Oh yes," he snapped his fingers. "Next time you speak to them they will be able to open there eyes, as for what you tell them." He though for a second then slowly, as if no words where right he said. "Tell them- tell them all that you know. Yes, that will do. Perfect, you can tell them what ever they wish to know. I plan to fully inform them."

"Okay then." I answered sarcastically, and then quickly he spun on his feet and walked back towards his throne growing with each step.

I walked back to where Annabeth was with Harry and Ginny and grabbed Annabeth by the hand and spoke in the voice I use when giving tours at camp. "You guys can open your eyes now. Also feel free to ask me or Annabeth any questions you have. Oh as for where you are," I paused watching there faces light up looking around the room, jumping from god to god. "Welcome to the Mount Olympus Throne Room, designed by my one and only Annabeth Chase!"


	11. Chapter 11 Harry

**Sorry I got serious writers block! Thanks to everyone who reads my little story I really appreciate it! If you have any ideas or questions you can review or PM me them!**

**Follow, Favorite and Review!**

Chapter 11 Harry

I opened my eyes and my jaw dropped. Where were we?

"Welcome to the Mount Olympus Throne Room, designed by my one and only Annabeth Chase!"

"Merlin's Beard!" I said turning to Annabeth, "You designed this?"

"All of Olympus actually." She replied then took Percy by the hand and walked away, leaving me and Ginny, in aw, to our thoughts.

There where about 10 huge thrones or I guess because this was Olympus there were 12, they where all very different and much distinct, forming a huge 'U' and many smaller thrones scattered in rows of to the side. One throne that a man the size of a giant, that I recognized to be Percy's dad, Poseidon, was sitting in, seamed to be made of water moving as he dose and with seaweed and fish swimming though it. The giants, whom I'm guessing are gods and goddesses, filled all the thrones accepted two, the centered throne, which was incredibly made of clouds and flashing with lighting, and the throne beside Poseidon what was a deep black and, um, seamed to have ghosts trying to escape from it? Some Gods and Goddesses where standing chatting amongst themselves and where standing at least 30 feet tall, Percy and Annabeth seamed to know them all personally as many came up to them to see how they where and congratulate Annabeth on her work on Olympus. One woman even shrunk down to normal size to give Annabeth a hug, I think it was her mom, Athena.

I tried to put names to faces, or rather their thrones, but I never really read into Greek mythology and the only names I was able to place where Hera, the Goddess of the heavens, wife to Zeus, sitting patiently in her silk white throne, not talking to anyone. The lighting throne I guessed belongs to Zeus the God of the sky, Hera's husband. The black throne probably belonged to Hades the God of the underworld- that explains the ghosts. And obviously Poseidon and Athena.

I squeezed Ginny's hand, reminding her I was there as she seamed as bewildered as I was.

"You okay?" I asked.

"Yes," she answered softly, "its, its… bloody hell, it's incredible."

"I know, and Annabeth designed it all!" She and I let out a deep breath at the same time still looking around wide eyed.

"Any idea who all theses people are?" I asked.

"Don't have the lousiest idea, you?

"I got Hera, Zeus, Hades, Poseidon and Athena." I said pointing to each of their thrones as I said there names. "That's five out of like 30, who new there where so many Gods?"

"And Goddesses." She corrected me.

"Oh, don't be a little Herminie." I crooked.

"I guess now we can say 'oh, don't be a little Annabeth' too!" she joked.

"Oh, don't be an Annabeth too!" I joked back, now we where both laughing. Who knew we could enjoy ourselves surrounded by some of the most, if not all of the most, powerful people on earth- or you know, above earth and not really people either. After talking some more about how gorgeous the throne room was and joking around a little, a beautiful young girl walked up to us, and when I say young I mean it, she must not have even been old enough to get a letter from Hogwarts.

"Hi-a!" She said bounding on the toes of her feet.

"Hello mate, what can I do for a beautiful young lady like you?" I said pushing the accent, Americans love it! Next thing I know the little girl is replaced by a fetching woman in her early twenties standing there in a white winter jumper with her hand out waiting for me to shake it.

"Blimey!" I accidentally said but then shook her hand and after I did she pulled Ginny away from me and gave her a hug.

"Hello, it's nice to know that you think I'm beautiful, but alas I am Artemis." She said quite formally. We waited for her to continue but she just stood there as if expecting us to know who she was, finally she realized we didn't know her and continued. "I am Lady Artemis, eternal madden and goddess of the hunt."

"Oh… that explains it- not." Ginny protested

"Gin," I said nudging her shoulder, "you don't talk to a goddess like that." Ginny frowned but Lady Artemis seamed to smile.

"A man who knows his place, I think I like this one." She said beaming from ear to ear. The next thing I knew one of the other gods shrunk down and ran over to we where standing. He had sandy blonde hair that seamed to shine, his eyes where sky blue. He was wearing a white, sleeveless T-shirt, blue jeans, and loafers- with a bright cocky smile plastered across his face- he was incredibly handsome. He stood to my right then yelled to the crowd of gods and goddesses. "Did you guys hear that? Art says she likes a boy!" The room filled with oh's and aw's as Artemis turned pink.

"I DO NOT!" Artemis yelled to the handsome young man that looked the like he was in his late teens. "Go away, Apollo, if all you're going to do is insult me!"

Apollo turned to me and stuck his had out for me to shake, as I did he said. "Hi, Apollo's the name. I'm the big brother to little miss Artemis over here, sorry if she was bugging you."

"I was not bugging them! And we're twins Apollo, your not more then a few minuets older!" Artemis cried.

"Still older if only by a few minuets! Oh, so you don't know us right?" He said directing himself back to me and Ginny. "As I said I'm Apollo, the awesome God of light, music, arts, healing, poetry, archery, prophecy, you know the list just goes on and on but you get the idea."

"Um, okay? I'm Ginny and this is Harry. It's very nice to meet you." Ginny said shyly. Of course as soon as a handsome God walks over, she can be nice!

Thunder boomed and lighting flashed.

"We best be going now, nice talking to you." Artemis said then quickly ran off dragging Apollo by his heals. They begin to grow, then once they where about 30 feet tall they stopped, then ran to their thrones likes scared children.

Thunder boomed again but this time the entire room shook.


	12. Chapter 12 Percy

Chapter 12 Percy

Thunder boomed and lighting flashed. Then the room got cold and dark. Why did my uncles always need to show off? Well to be honest, my dad did it too; I think its just part of being one of the big three.

Annabeth squeezed my hand, I looked into her stormy gray eyes, and they were beautiful, just like every time I look at them. Looking at her is always like the first time; she takes my breath away; and that's pretty hard to do. She pointed over to where Harry and Ginny where standing and now looking over at them, they where terrified. Pulling her along with me I walked over to them.

"You guys okay?" Annabeth asked calmly, as if Zeus and Hades weren't trying to out do each other right below our feet and just above out heads.

"Maybe?" Ginny answered shaking. Harry was holding her into his chest stroking her bright ginger hair, and wow it was bright. He seamed calm as if he had handled odd/terrifying situations before. For the first time I got a good look at the scar on his forehead, it was a… lighting bolt? But could he be one of Jason's brothers, a son of Zeus or Jupiter? No, No! He couldn't open his eyes here; all children of the gods can. But he can see though the mist, or I'm pretty sure he can.

He looked up from Ginny's hair. "What's going on?" he asked.

"My uncles are showing off!" I almost yelled over the sound of thunder.

"Zeus and Hades are showing off," Annabeth corrected me "this always happens when all the gods meet."

"Is she going to be okay?" I asked gesturing to Ginny.

He looked at me repulsed and replied a moment later with his accent more present and heavier then I had noticed before. "Of course! She's been though much worse then this. It's just… she hasn't been herself since the war, her brother-"

"No need to explain." Annabeth cut in. "None of us have been the same since the war. We lost a lot of good friends in that war."

"So did- Wait, What! How do you know about the war! And if you did, why didn't you come and help us!"

"Hold on-" I yelled.

"Perc, its o-" Annabeth tried to stop me but now I was just getting started, I cut her off and dove right in.

"Why didn't we come to help you? We where fighting for weeks-months even! We fought two wars, and after the first we where down like a bazillion to one!" I might have exaggerated just a little. "Why didn't we come to help you? Why didn't you come and help us? We could have saved them!" My voice weakened. "We could have saved them all!"

I was crying, I never cried. I teased my salt water tears as they pooled in the corners of my mouth. It was just too much, all the people that died and there was all whole world of people that could have helped! Bob. Damasen. Bianca. All the Roman and Greek campers. All the hunters. It was overwhelming thinking about them all after a year trying to forget.

Annabeth pulled me away as I broke down in her arms. "Percy." She kept on saying. "It okay, it's over, they are all in Elysium now." But that wasn't true, or I didn't know if it was true. You could say I never got up the nerve to ask my super sweet, caring, kind, lovable Uncle Hades, if they all made it in. Please impute sarcasm. When ever I thought about Elysium I worry that some peoples faults out weighted there heroic strengths. Nico said he asked his dad then to cheek to see he wasn't lying when there himself, but I told him I didn't want to know who made it in and who didn't and he respected me and told me nothing.

I continued to cry silently until the thunder boomed too loud, the lighting flashed to bright, the room got too cold and everything was just too dark. I let go of Annabeth's hand and took a step forward yelling. "Zeus and Hades!" For one second the chatter, thunder, lighting, cold and dark was all washed away and all that stood was the silence.

"Stop showing off get your godly butts in here!" I yelled at the top of my lungs. Even though I got at least nine godly death stares, even one from Ares, Annabeth took a step forward to join me but as she grabbed my hand I heard her pled something is a hushed whisper as if she didn't want anyone, not even me, to hear. But I did.

"Please, Lord Zeus! Please, Lord Hades! It's important. Please. Come Quickly. Come now." Really Annabeth, I guess once a suck up always a suck up, she is such a goody two-shoes.

Suddenly the room silenced again and with a bit of thunder and a few deathly screams Zeus and Hades flashed into their thrones. Zeus looked to my father and of all things said

"You really need to teach your boy how to speak to gods." All of the other ten gods nodded in agreement. Annabeth and I bowed to Zeus and Hades, as did Harry and Ginny, who was thankfully back to her old self again but Harry looked pissed.

"So tell me brother, what was soooo important you had to call this meeting?" Hades wined. Athena rolled her eyes.

"I would like to know as well, my dear brother, Poseidon. As would most, if not all, of us." Zeus said as all the others nodded. "What was so important that you had to call us all here?"

"Well I'll tell you!" My dad exclaimed proudly. Then gesturing his hand to Harry and Ginny, he continued "I would like you to meet Harry Potter and Ginny Weasley. Wizards of Hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardry. Friends of Hermione Granger, Ron Weasley, Albus Dumbledore, Dobby the free elf, Neville Longbottom, Luna Lovegood, Severus Snape, Rubeus Hagrid, Sirius Black and Remus Lupin. Heroes of the Second Wizarding War!"

_**Authors note:**_

_**I hope you liked it! I'm in desperate need of ideas so if you have any please PM me or review them PLEASE! Thanks as always for reading! Follow, Favorite and REVIEW!**_


	13. Chapter 13 Harry

_**Authors note:**_

_**Hey people that still read my story! I'm really sorry! I know I said I'd update every week and it's been like 3 weeks but better late then never! This chapter is longer then normal but I'm still having a hard time writing this. Especially the chapters from Harry's POV because if you haven't already figured it out I am VERY NOT BRITISH I'm Canadian so ya. I hope you like it! I'm in desperate need of ideas so if you have any please PM me or review them PLEASE! Thanks as always for reading!**__** Follow, Favorite and REVIEW!**_

_**Also if I mess up on any of the British slang or stuff in this or future chapters please review it and I'll try to learn from my mistakes. Thanks**___

Chapter 13 Harry

All 12 Olympians and many of the other gods looked at Ginny and I befuddled.

"Uhm, hello." I said waving.  
>"Hi." Ginny said in a small voice. "So you've heard of us?"<p>

Suddenly, the guy in the centre; who I was pretty sure was Zeus, god of sky and king god, stood up and said the most unexpected thing. "Someone bring Ron and Hermione here right now. And Hades," he said turning to his brother who was wearing a suet that seamed to be made out of goats. "Get you boy here."

A moment later a boy appeared. He looked to be about 14 with black hair and black eyes. He was dressed in all black except for an orange top sneaking out from under his black jumper. He holding a three foot long black sword, also he looked mad.

"Dad!" he shouted angrily, looking around. "What am I doing here?"

I squeezed Ginny's hand and looked into her eyes, she wasn't scared or braking down or crying. She squeezed my hand back and flashed me a worrisome smile then stood up onto her tip toes and confidently whispered in my ear. "It's all going to be alright." Leaning down to her height, I whisper back. "I hope you're right."

A second later a blond boy with athletic build appeared to his right. He had tidily cut golden blond hair, bright sky blue eyes, and a scar on the corner of his lip; I could see a tattoo on his muscular tanned arm but couldn't make much out. He was wearing a bright purple top that seamed to very similar but not the same to the last boys and blue jeans. He was mad and tightened his grip on his golden sword.

"Zeus!" He yelled looking towards the king god.

Percy, now also holding a sword that I had not seen him go and get, taped the each of the boys on the shoulder with his bronze sword, both the boys instantly swung around there sword in front of them and began sparing with Percy. After a moment a confused look crossed both of the boys' faces.

"Percy?" The Goth boy asked.

"Hey Death Breath." Percy joked. "What's going on?"

"I was about to ask you the same thing." 'Death Breath' said coldly.

"Wait, dude are you okay?" the blond boy said, his tone unsettlingly kind compared to the Goth boy's.

"Yeah I'm fine Superman. And to answer your question;" He turned his attention from 'Superman' to 'Death Breath' "not much, just took Annabelle here-"

"Annabeth!" Annabeth interrupted, correcting him.

"As I was saying" Percy continued "I just took Annabelle here out on a date." With this at least four of the gods looked disgusted and started making throwing up noises. One very beautiful goddess who kind of looked like Ginny had a huge smile across her face said something that sounded like 'so romantic'.

Ignoring all that was going on around him Percy pointed to me and Ginny and continued yet again. "When I discovered these two freaks and a whole world of… hey Gin, what are you people called again?"

"Witches and Wizards." Ginny said mater a factly.

"And don't call her Gin!" I added; that was my nickname for her.

"Yeah, that's right Witches and wizards, then for some reason my dad had been spying on me and called everyone in."

"I wasn't spying on you son, you where in my waters." Poseidon spoke up.

"The long island sound is not part of 'your' waters, dad!" Percy yelled back to him.

"Bloody hell, where are we?" A familiar voice said out of nowhere, Ron. The room went silent.

"Umm, I don't have a clue. I can't see anything." Another familiar voice said, Hermione.

"Thank god you here Hermione. Wait where are you?" He said moving his hand toward Hermione's face and pulling his wand out of his pocket. She graded his hand and laced his fingers into hers. "Right here." She said proudly also taking out her wand.

"Ron! Hermione!" I yelled running towards them, Ginny close on my heals.

"Harry?" Ron asked stupidly.

"Well no duh!" Hermione replied. "Where are you? Where are we? I can't see." As soon as she said this I rammed into them me and Ginny raping them into a hug.

"Dad!" Percy called from where we had just been. "Let them see!"

Ron and Hermione opened their eyes a moment later and their jaws dropped.

"It's beautiful." Hermione murmured.

"But where is 'it' exactly?" Ron asked.

Percy was almost to us when he spoke up. "Welcome to the Mount Olympus Throne Room! Please lower you wands. We mean no harm."

"Merlin's Beard!" Ron said turning to Ginny and lowering there wands. Man I wish I still had my wand.

Ginny let out a faint laugh. "What?" Ron asked, confused.

"Nothing, its just-" Ginny tried to say but she just kept laughing, "That's- that's exactly what Harry said when we got here. 'Merlin's Beard!'"

Raising his hand 'Superman' calmly interrupts "So let me get this right you where on a date with Annabeth when you randomly stumbled upon a Witch and a Wizard who told everything about there world, then your dad called us all here for some unknown reason. And now, I'm guessing, this is another Witch and Wizard that just got here."

"Yep that pretty much sums it up!" Percy said joyfully, spinning to face him.

"Why dose this always have to happen to you." 'Death Breath' said under his breath.

"I'd like to know that too, Zombie Dude. But I don't, so I kind of just roll with it."

"Of coarse you do." The boy said sarcastically.

I could hear Ginny filling Ron and Hermione in on what was going on, then Hermione giving random details about weird things that she just so happen to have known about the Greek and Roman gods.

"Also Jason," Poseidon said harshly. "I have reasons. We need to find out more about this world."

"And I'm here because?" The blond boy, Jason, asked.

"I've got this one." The king god Zeus yelled getting all the gods attention. "I was going to propose a quest, into the new world. And I wanted our most powerful demigods to go."

"Whoa!" Hermione said yelling up to Zeus. "You are not sending random muggles -well demigods- into our world without us knowing anything about you."

A voice rose from the one of the thrones as one of the goddesses, Annabeth's mom, Athena, I think, spoke up. "I propose a switch. You four get to come into our world, experience what its like to be demigods. And our four will get to go into your world and experience what its like to be Witches and Wizards."

For a moment to one said anything then all at once all the demigods, who I still don't know by name, and Ron, Hermione, Ginny and I, said 'Why not.' or some form of that. Then Zeus stood and announced that he wanted us to exchange information and get to know each other, so we will all be staying the night. There was little disagreement, then Poseidon said that he would escort us to our rooms.

Once we had gotten into our incredible room, we all sat down on either a beanbag, couch or a chair. For many moments after that Ron, Hermione, Ginny and I, stared at the room in silent awe. Finally then I spoke up to brake the silence.

"Well as we say in England 'Blimey, Brilliant job Annabeth!'"

Then we all burst out in laughter. I guess no matter where you're from or what species you are, teenagers are still teenagers.


	14. Chapter 14 Percy

**Authors note:**

**Hey people that still read my story! I'm have been writing a lot lately so here you go! Also I know I said I'd update every week then I look 3 weeks off and now it's only been like 3 days but these take like 3h to write and I just write in my spare time. Like I said this chapter is longer then normal but I'm still having a hard time writing this story, I think this chapter flows better but I suck at writing chapters from Harry's POV because I am VERY NOT BRITISH I'm Canadian so ya ** **. I hope you like it! I'm in desperate need of ideas so if you have any please PM me or review them PLEASE! Thanks as always for reading! Follow, Favorite and REVIEW!**

**Also like I said last chapter if I mess up on any of the British slang or stuff in this or future chapters please review it and I'll try to learn from my mistakes. Thanks**

Chapter 14 Percy

All six of the other teenagers were joking and laughing, everyone but me and Harry. The room was kind of divided into demigods and wizards, that's when Harry walked over and sat beside me.

"Hello." He said in his awesome British ascent.

"Hi." I replied in my totally not awesome New York ascent.

"So," he said awkwardly. "Who are your friends?"

"Jason," I said pointing to the blond boy.

"Why do you call him superman?" Harry asks under his breath.

"They always ask," I laugh. "I call him superman cus' he can fly. Next to him is Nico." I say pointing to the Goth boy who is not smiling but doesn't look horribly sad sitting beside Jason. "I call him death breath cus' of his dad, Hades, god of the underworld." I explain looking up from my hands to see Harry face, he looks a little frightened but okay.

"Don't worry he wont hurt you." I say reassuring him then gestating to my beautiful blond girlfriend sitting next to me I say. "And you all ready know Annabeth, the smartest girl in the world and my girlfriend." I look over to her, she's blushing. "ya I know your ears dropping Annie. So, who are your friends?" I ask.

"You know Ginny, beside her, that's Hermione." He says pointing to the other girl. "And then there's Ron, he's my best mate and Hermione's boyfriend."

Randomly he yelled over to Ginny and the others he said "Hey!"

I did the same to Annabeth, Jason and Nico, the next thing I knew we where all sitting in silence.

"I think some introductions are in order." He says. The room is still silent; no one wants to go first. I look over to Jason and bag him to start with my eyes; Nico looks up and elbows him in the rips, Jason jumps a little the begins.

"Hey, I'm Jason Grace son on Jupiter, not Zeus, so umm. Oh, I came to camp, camp Jupiter not camp half blood, when I was 3 and I'm a Praetor of the 12th legion. Oh and by the way I'm Roman not Greek like these guys. So I think that's it."

"Oh," I say after Jason is done. "And you can FLY, but that's not important cus' I can hold my breath FOREVER!" Jason makes a sour face at me then I move on.

"Hi." I say. "My name is Percy Jackson, I'm the son of Poseidon- do you guys know who he is" Some confused looks but mostly nods so I continue. "I came to camp when I was 12 and I am very popular or very unpopular depending on what god you ask." This is where Annabeth punches me and Nico comes out of the shadows and starts to talk.

"Uh, hi." Nico says shyly obviously not liking having all the attention on him. "I'm the son of Hades and came to camp half blood when I was 10."

Lastly Annabeth goes; she introduces herself then explains everything about everything; from the two camps to the Greek and Roman forms of the gods to our ADHD and Dyslexia and even some about the wars.

"What kind of powers do you guys have" Hermione asks.

"Jason being a son of Zeus-" Annabeth begins but then is quickly interrupted by Jason.

"Jupiter!" Jason corrects.

"Sorry, Jason being a son of Jupiter can control and manipulate air, allowing him to fly and create solid objects like rope out of wind. Also he can has power over the weather and can generate huge storms and summon lightning bolts from the sky."

"Can we stop talking about Jason and talk about someone wayyyy cooler, me." I interrupt.

"Okay, why not. well, Percy can use water to heal himself and others, he can control water and breathe underwater forever, and he can walk on water and talk to fish and all other sea creatures. Also he can create hurricanes and earthquakes." Annabeth replies.

"Last but not least is Nico,"

"What about you?" the red haired boy, Ron, asks.

"Oh I have no real powers, I'm just smart-"

"What are you talking about" Nico, Jason and I interrupt, "She has her mother's wisdom and is very intelligent and sophisticated." Jason starts. "Also Annabeth is a very skilled warrior in battle and an adept strategist." Nico continues. "And not forget about her incredible basket weaving skills." I finish. When I look to her face she is blushing and blurts out.

"Come on you guys I cant summon lighting or water or the dead! I'm just some really smart girl who likes to read. Also I don't think any of you know what half those words mean."

"Nope!" I answer. "But that's exactly proving my point."

"What ever! So, like I was saying Nico I the son of Hades so He can control the earth - levitating rocks and make them deadly, black, and extremely sharp. Nico can open holes in the earth that can swallow up monsters and trap them in the Underworld. Also he can summon, communicate and put the dead to sleep. As well as sense if someone is dead or alive, and He has control over darkness and shadows therefore allowing him to shadow travel witch pretty much means He can use shadows as a way of transportation."

"Except going great distances tend to wear me out." Nico interrupts quietly, then lightly laughs. "The first time I shadow traveled, I passed out for a week. When I was learning to use it, I used to run into walls and I've made a couple accidental trips to China. Don't worry I've gotten much better." He's almost smiling at the memory, man I miss his smile.

After that Hermione asked like twelve billon other questions, then she finally stopped asking question and Annabeth ran out of things to talk about so we switched.

"Hello," Harry started. "um, I'm Harry."

Then we went around the circle giving introductions and by the end of it I think I had gotten the names right. The girl with bushy brown hair and brown eyes was Hermione Granger, she was a very powerful witch, one of the best in the world and a member of the Gryffindor house -what ever that means-, over all she was the Annabeth of the Wizarding world. Next was her boy friend Ron Weasley, he is tall and thin but strong, a he has a long nose with freckles, and bright red hair that resembles Ginny's –I figured out this is because they are brother and sister- he is a wizard and is also and a member of the Gryffindor house. Harry and Ginny also introduced themselves but I kind of tuned them out. Annabeth and Hermione just kept on talking, now Annabeth was asking the millions of questions as Hermione answered them best she could.

"What do you mean when you say Gryffindor house?" Annabeth asked.

"Well," Hermione began. "Our school, Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, is divided into four houses, each named after its founder: Gryffindor named for Godric Gryffindor, Hufflepuff named for Helga Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw named for Rowena Ravenclaw and Slytherin named for Salazar Slytherin. At the beginning of each year the new students get sorted into one of the four houses. Most of the time your house reflects your strongest personality trait; Gryffindor, the brave, Hufflepuff, the just and loyal, Ravenclaw, the wit full and intelligent and lastly Slytherin, the cunning and ambitious.(**Thanks shadowkat78)**"

Annabeth continued to ask questions and Hermione continued to answer them but my ADHD brain wouldn't let me concentrate with everything that was going on around me. So I began to take in everything that was going on around me. Ginny had snuggled up on Harry's lap, both of them lost in their world. Ron was zoned out staring of in Hermione's direction. Comparing him to Hermione was like comparing me to Annabeth, there really was no comparison; she was always right and we where always or close to always wrong. Jason and Nico were whispering back and forth and I was lying on my back with my head on Nico lags, I had my eyes closed and was holding Annabeth's hand, tying to listen but well, I have ADHD. So, I just took it all in and man was it; in the weirdest, most outrages' wizards meeting demigods way, beautiful.


	15. Author's note HELP!

**Hello everyone! I know I haven't posted in a loooong time, and I'm really really sorry! But I am having a really hard time writing from Harry's perspective. So here I am, asking for your help… I need a partner on this story, someone to write the chapters that are from Harry's perspective. If anyone is interested just PM me or leave a review and I'll contact you. Thank you awesome people, for being so supportive and reading my story. Bye for now… DFTBA**

**-SwimEatReadLive**


End file.
